


The Elevator

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Claustrophobia, Elevators, Fights, First Kiss, Gen, M/M, Other, Pining, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: " 'Shh, it’s okay, you’re going to be fine, it will be okay.' He said gently, gently squeezing Sebastian’s hand. 'Just breathe' "Or, the one in which Kimi and Seb gets stuck in an elevator during a fight, and Seb's claustrophobic.





	The Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kuddos & comments if you enjoyed reading this!  
> Don't forget: requests always welcome!  
> Cheers!

Kimi was absolutely fuming. He might not have the best chances of winning this year, but no way he was just going to be a puppet in getting Sebastian on the podium. He ignored the calls of the team, putting on his sunglasses and stormed in the direction of his hotel, not wanting to see anyone right now. 

Some journalists were foolish enough to try and ask him a question, they were only regarding with a glare as he passed them, not paying them any further attention.

The girl at the reception desk was quick to notice his anger and handed him his key without any word or question, looking slightly flustered as the Finn grabbed it without stopping. He pushed the button for the elevator impatiently, groaning in annoyance when it took quite some time for the doors to open.

Finally getting into the elevator, he pushed the button to his floor and the one to close the door. At the very last moment, someone stopped the doors and slid into the small space. Kimi considered throwing a punch when he saw it was Sebastian, but settled for ignoring him, his jaw tense as Sebastian looked at him. The elevator started to move but Kimi continued to ignore him.

“Kimi…” Sebastian said gently. Kimi looked at the wall beside him, ignoring his teammate. Sebastian reached out to his shoulder but Kimi jerked away from his touch.

“Leave me alone.” He snapped. Seb’s eyes widened, but he stepped away, awkwardly looking down at his feet. Suddenly, the light humming of the elevator stopped, the lights flickering for a moment. 

“Kimi…” Sebastian sounded anxious but Kimi ignored him. He slammed his hand against the control panel, but the elevator didn’t start moving. He punched the door in frustration, cursing when his head hit the hard steel. 

“Please, Kimi” Sebastian said again. 

“Shut up! I don’t want to listen to you! Talk to the team instead, they’re clearly more then happy to do anything for you, only you.” Kimi spat out, keeping his back to Sebastian. He tensed when he heard a whimper behind him and the sound of someone sliding down to sit on the floor. 

He suddenly remembered. Claustrophobic, Sebastian was claustrophobic. He sighed, deciding what to do. Yes, he was furious, not completely at Seb, but the German was clearly a big part of the problem. At the same time, Seb meant a lot to him, and he knew how panicked he could get in small spaces, which was bizarre for a F1 driver to say the least. 

He turned, his face softening ever so slightly when he saw Sebastian. His teammate was sitting with his back pressed against the wall and his legs tucked up against his chest. His eyes where closed and he was clearly trying very hard to slow his breathing, which was rapid and shallow at the moment. 

When Sebastian let out a harsh sob, Kimi intstantly decided his anger could wait and knelt down at Seb’s side, tentatively reaching out to touch his shoulder.

“Easy Seb.” He said soothingly. Sebastian’s head snapped up and Kimi saw he was crying, his breathing only quickening instead of slowing. 

“Need… to get out.” Sebastian choked out, staring desperately at the door. Kimi gently wiped some tears from Sebastian’s cheeks.

“Shh, just try to slow your breathing, okay? You are going to get out of here, I promise.” Kimi got up and walked over to the buttons again, pressing the alarm one. The voice on the other side told them help was already on their way and they should be out in maximum half an hour. 

Sebastian whimpered at the time frame and Kimi quickly went over to him again.

“Shh, it’s okay, you’re going to be fine, it will be okay.” He said gently, gently squeezing Sebastian’s hand. “Just breathe” 

Sebastian let out a sob but nodded, trying to follow Kimi’s breathing. It did slow it down enough to a point were Sebastian seemed to be able to speak again, but he was obviously still afraid, clutching on to Kimi’s hand.

“I’m sorry, Kimi, I didn’t know, I wouldn’t have let them…” he whispered. Kimi shrugged.

“There is nothing to be changed about it. I’m just worthless to the team right now compared to you, it’s okay, those things happen.” He said dismissively, but bitterness was present in his voice. Sebastian shook his head, surprising Kimi by sitting up and wrapping his arms around Kimi, his head pressed against Kimi’s shoulder. Kimi felt he was still shaking and gently hugged back. 

The lights went off completely and Sebastian yelped, his grip on Kimi tightening. 

“It’s okay, Sebby, I’m here, nothing will happen to you.” Kimi murmured, instinctively pressing his lips against the side of Sebastian’s head for a moment.

“You’re not worthless, Kimi, not at all.” He heard Sebastian say, nuzzling Kimi’s neck with a shaky breath. Kimi hummed shortly and then sighed. Sebastian pulled away, his hands coming up to Kimi’s cheeks.

“You’re not worthless, you mean everything.” He said, Kimi’s eyes widening slightly in surprise. 

His eyes widened even more when Sebastian leant forward, their lips brushing for a moment. The moment was broken by the lights turning on again and the elevator coming to life. Sebastian pulled back, sighing shakily, and stumbled to his feet, Kimi following suit. The German blushed slightly as he looked at his teammate, who looked back with a thoughtful expression but stayed quiet.

Just before the elevator arrived at the right floor, Kimi’s hand wrapped around Sebastian’s bicep and he pulled him closer, pressing their lips together for a second time.

He only pulled back when the doors started to open, winking at Sebastian before sauntering off, leaving a deeply blushing German behind


End file.
